starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
X-wing: Isard's Revenge
}} 'Isard's Revenge' es el número ocho en la serie de Novelas X-wing, fue escrita en 1999 por Michael A. Stackpole y publicada por Bantam Spectra. Apariciones *General Arnothian *Aves *Almirante Areta Bell *Jorus C'baoth *Joruus C'baoth *Chewbacca *Teniente Colton *General Airen Cracken *Teniente Cyslo *Capitán Notha Dab *Biggs Darklighter *Comandante Vict Darron *Tarrin Datch *General Evir Derricote *Erisi Dlarit *General Jan Dodonna *Castin Donn *Capitán Joak Drysso *Major Teekon Fass *Inyon Fass *Baron Soontir Fel *Borsk Fey'lya *Lujayne Forge *Capitán Pyr Hand "Klick" *Teniente Harsis *Señor de la guerra Harssk *Hassla'tak *Hal Horn *Mirax Terrik Horn *Nyche Horn *General Garm Bel Iblis *Ibtisam *Ysanne Isard *Almirante Lon Isoto *Capitán Jhemiti *Talon Karrde *Wynt Kepporra *Teniente Kettch *Koyi Komad *Baz Korral *Kandise Lorrir *Kirtan Loor *M-3PO "Emtrey" *General Crix Madine *Lag Mettier *Grand Almirante Mitth'raw'nuruodo "Thrawn" *Mon Mothma *Capitán Judder Page *Palpatine *Gilad Pellaeon *Sate Pestage *Capitán Phulik *Jek Tono Porkins *Dack Ralter *Teniente Quiv *Rennik *Rennik twins *Capitán Rensen *Coronel Antar Roat *Ruhk *General Horton Salm *Tyria Sarkin *Urlor Sette *Riv Shiel *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Leia Organa Solo *Comandante Tal'kina *Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Leonia Tavira *Major Telik *Warlord / High Almirante Treuten Teradoc *Jysella Terrik *Sian Tew *Eurrsk Thri'ag "Grinder" *Darth Vader *Major Nrin Vakil *Almirante Kir Vantai *Coronel Broak Vessery *Peshk Vri'syk *Diric Wessiri *Iella Wessiri *Winter *Capitán Wintle *Mem Wooter *Rhysati Ynr *Comandante Sair Yonka *Warlord Zsinj *Zuckuss *Zukvir |criaturas= *Bantha *Hawkbat *Mynock *Nerf *Rancor *Teopari |droides= *2-1B surgical droid **2-1B "Two-Onebee" *Astromech droid **Droide astromecánico serie R2 ***Whistler **Droide astromecánico serie R5 ***Gate *Binary loadlifter *Construction droid *Maintenance droid *MD-series medical specialist droid **MD-1 medical droid "Emdee-One" *Protocol droid **Droide de protocolo serie 3PO ***C-3PO *RH7-D CardShark |eventos= *Destrucción de Caamas *Guerra Civil Galáctica **Batalla de Brentaal IV **Batalla de Endor **Batalla de Folor **Batalla de Hoth **Batalla de Yavin **Celchu Trial **Destrucción de Alderaan **Hegemony theater ***Batalla de Distna ***Batalla de Liinade III ***Batalla de M2934738 ***Misión a Bilbringi ***Misión a Commenor ***Segunda Batalla de Ciutric IV **Liberation of Coruscant **Liberation of Thyferra **Segunda Batalla de Borleias **Thrawn campaign ***Batalla de Bilbringi ***Batalla de Sluis Van *Janwuine |lugares= *Bilbringi shipyards *Borleias *Bothawui **Bothan Martial Academy *Ciutric Hegemony **Axxila **Ciutric ***Daplona ****Daplona base training center ****Daplona River ****Shine Astara **Corvis Minor system ***Corvis Minor ***Corvis Minor III ***Corvis Minor IV ***Corvis Minor V ****Distna **Liinade III ***Valleyport **Vrosynri 8 *Commenor **Brelor **Folor ***Folor Base **Kliffen **Munto valley ***Munto *Core Worlds **Alderaan **Brentaal ***Oradin ***Grand Oradin Hotel ****Room 1428 ****Room 1429 **Caamas **Corellia ***Ciudad Coronet **Coruscant ***Imperial Center ****Imperial Palace **El Cementerio *Endor *Gand *Garqi *Hoth *Kessel **Spice Mines of Kessel *Prefsbelt IV **Prefsbelt Fleet Camp "Imperial Academy" *Tangrene *Tatooine **Jundland Wastes *Thyferra *Toprawa *Unknown Regions *Wayland *Yag'Dhul **Yag-prime *Yavin |organizaciones= *Atgar SpaceDefense Corporation *Ciutric Hegemony *Ciutric Spaceport Authority *Commenor Holocom *Corellian Security Force "CorSec" *Councilor *Findsman *Imperio Galáctico **Galactic Emperor **Grand Vizier **Inteligencia Imperial ***Director of Imperial Intelligence ***Ubiqtorate **Imperial Army **Imperial Navy ***181st Imperial Fighter Group ***High Almirante ***Weapons-officer **Stormtrooper "stormie" *República Galáctica "Old Republic" *Interloper Squadron **Interloper Eight **Interloper Twelve *Intramural unarmed-combat champion *Orden Jedi **Caballero Jedi **Maestro Jedi **New Jedi Order *Kambis *LeisureMech Enterprises "LeisureMech" *Martyrs *Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc *Nueva República **Nueva República Defense Forces ***Nueva República Army ****Commando Team One *****Commando One ****Katarn Commandos ***Nueva República Defense Fleet **Nueva República Provisional Council "Provisional Council" ***Chief Councilor **Nueva República Intelligence **Ministry of Justice **Rogue Squadron ***Rogue Alpha ***One Flight ***Two Flight ***Three Flight **Wraith Squadron *Pirate *Rebel Alliance **Red Squadron (Rebel Alliance) *Red Squadron *Requiem Squadron *Sensor officer *Sienar Fleet Systems *Smuggler *Stranger Squadron *Survivor's Fund *Thespian Union *Xenovet "XV" *Xucphra Corporation *Wooter, Rimki, and Vass, Attorneys at Law |especies= *Bothan *Caamasi *Devaronian *Duros *Ewok *Gamorreano *Humano **Corellian *Hutt *Issori *Ithorian *Jawa *Mon Calamari *Noghri *Quarren *Rodian *Sullustan *Trandoshan *Twi'lek *Ugnaught *Verpine |vehículos= *Airspeeder *Assault Frigate Mark I **''Liberty Star'' **''Tyrant's Bane'' *Assault gunboat *Assault shuttle *All Terrain Armored Transport "AT-AT" *BTL Y-wing starfighter "Y-wing" *B-wing starfighter "B-wing" *''Baudo''-class star yacht **''Pulsar Skate'' *CR90 corvette **''Chandrila'' **''Dantooine'' **''Mantooine'' **''Mrlsst'' **''Pride of Selonia'' **''Ryloth'' **''Sullust'' *Death Star I *Estrella de la Muerte II *[[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|Crucero pesado clase Acorazado]] "Dreadnaught" *EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate **''Intrepid'' **''Peacemaker'' **''Pride of Eiattu'' **''Thunderchild'' *Cápsula de escape *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnaught "Superdestructor Estelar" **''Ejecutor'' **''Lusankya'' *Carguero **''Starweb'' **''Swift'' **''Worldhopper'' *Golan II Space Defense SpaceGun **''Green One'' *GR-75 medium transport **''Dutyfree'' *Gravtruck *Gymsnor-3 light freighter **''Star's Delight'' *Hovercar *Imperial Assault Shuttle *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] **''Decisive'' **''Emancipator'' **''Invidious'' **''Nemesis'' **''Stormhawk'' *''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer **''Chimaera'' **''Direption'' **''Ventura Errante'' ***Diamond Level **''Freedom'' **''Moonshadow'' **''Reckoning'' *Immobilizer 418 cruiser "Interdictor cruiser" **''Binder'' *''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle *Landspeeder *''Last Resort'' *Light Assault Vehicle/repulsorlift QH-7 Chariot "Chariot LAV" *MC80 Star Cruiser **''Home One'' *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor "A-wing" *Skipray Blastboat *Speeder *T-47 airspeeder "Airspeeder" *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X "X-wing" *T-65BR X-wing reconnaissance starfighter "T-Six-Five-R / snoopscoot" *TIE/D Defender "trip" *TIE/In interceptor "squint" *TIE/ln starfighter "eyeball" *TIE/sa bomber "dupe" *Troop carrier *Uglies *''Victory''-class Star Destroyer **''Aspiration'' **''Corusca Fire'' **''Emperor's Wisdom'' **''Selonian Fire'' *''Victory II''-class Star Destroyer **''Swift Liberty'' *YT-1300 light freighter **''Last Chance'' **''Halcón Milenario'' |tecnología= *1.4 FD P-Tower laser cannon *Auxiliary belly tank *Bacta *Blasters *Cañón bláster *Carabina bláster *Pistola bláster *Caf distiller *Cardkey *Cronómetro *Cloning facility *Cockpit *Comunicador *Combat Command Center *Command console *Unidad de comunicaciones *Misil de conmoción *Dam *Tarjeta de datos *Datapad *Datapad recharger jack *Deflector shield *Duraplast *Durasteel *Rifle bláster E-11 *Energy cell *E-Web heavy repeating blaster "E-web" *Fiberplast *Fire extinguisher canister *Flash-welders *Flimsiplast *Gaffi stick *Glowpanel *Glowlamp *Gravity Well Generator *Heads-up display "HUD" *Heavy turbolaser *Holdout blaster *Holocam *Holograph *HoloNet *Holoproyector *Llave hidroeléctrica *Hydroelectric powerplant *Hipermotor *Hyperspace drive *Compensador inercial *Cañón de iones *Ion engine *Kambis 9400 lock *Knife *Cañón láser *Soporte de vida *Sable de luz *Magnetic containment bubble projector *MESTOP system *Mole miner *PLX-2M portable missile launcher *Power coupling *Powerpack *Prosthetic *Proton torpedo *Proximity sensor *Pulsar Station *Quadanium steel *Repulsorlift coil *Restraining bolt *S-foils *Sensor tower *Shield projector *Sluice-gate *Stormtrooper scout armor *Targeting array *Turbolift *Transparisteel *Tractor beam *Twin ion engine *Vibrohoja *Weather satellite *Welding rod |miscelánea= *Agro-combine *Aurebesh *Basic *Biscuit *Black hole *Braised nerf *Caamas Document *Caf *Chocolate *Corellian brandy *Corellian whiskey *Credit *Credit chip *Credit chit *Death Star II plans *Dementia *Emperor's black bones *Ewokese *Ferroceramic *Ferrocrete *Fijisi tree *Fish *Flight Command *Flight Control *Flight suit *Glit-biter *Grain *Green wine *Hangar *Hierarchy of Hatred *Hyperspace *Imperial crest *Klick *Krytos virus *Lekku *Lomin-ale *Lum *May the Force be with you *Nerf-hide *Nerf-wool *Ottegan silk *Pastries *Plasma *Protoplasmic strips *Quadanium steel *Ration bar *Realspace *Rebel crest *Refresher *Rylca *Ryshcate *Sabacc **Endurance **Idiot's Array **Pure Sabacc **Sabacc pot *Sithspawn *Spaceport *Squint *Subspawn *Sugar *Sullustese *Survival kit *Survivor's Fund *Thrawn Pincer *Uumlourti *Vacuum *Viewport *Vrecje *Vuin-cha *Water *Whoon-cha *Whoon-li *Wine *Xenobiology *Zureber bush }} Isard's Revenge